Chuderlak
by NessLuthien
Summary: Takie AoKise Z dedykacją dla Blackisz- za najfajniejszego Dai-chana :D Dziękuje wiewiorce za betę od drugiego rozdziału
1. Chapter 1

Nachyliłem się nad ławką niebieskowłosego chłopaka, który wydawał się całkowicie ignorować lekcję, przysypiając na ławce. Jak zresztą i reszta klasy.

-Oi, Kurokochhi!- zawołałem.

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na mnie beznamiętnie, bez wyrazu.

-Wczoraj przypadkowo podejrzałem jak ćwiczycie. Myślę, że też chciałbym spróbować.

-Kise-kun, grałeś kiedyś w koszykówkę?

-Nie, ale chcę dołączyć do waszej drużyny. Do głównego składu.

Kuroko przyglądał się mi przez chwilę, jakby się nie zastanawiał. Chwile później znów położył się na ławce.

-Oi! Kurokochhi!

-Panie Ryouta, nie chciałabym przerywać wam jakże to ciekawej konwersacji jednakże chciałabym napomnieć, iż pana jakże to wspaniała osobowość znajduję się teraz na zajęciach dydaktycznych prowadzonych przez nauczyciela, który za tak małą stawkę…..

I zaczął się lament świętokrzyski…. Uderzyłem ze zrezygnowaniem głową o ławkę. Nie poddam się !

-Drugoklasiści, ustawić się w rzędzie!

Zrobiliśmy jak posłuchała. Nie mogłem jednak powstrzymać dreszczu i gęsiej skórki pojawiającej się na moim ciele. Nie wiedziałem tylko czy to z powodu ekscytacji, natarczywego spojrzenia purpurowych oczu czy może tego dziwnego dźwięku nożyczek. Tak właściwie, to skąd on się bierze….?

Menagerką była miła, piersista Momoi z drugiej klasy. Jej spojrzenie wydawało się przewiercać wszystkich na wylot.

-Dai-chan, odłóż tą perwersyjną gazetę i pomóż mi w rekrutacji.

-Wcale jej nie czytam, obserwuje rekrutów- oznajmił i odrzucił gazetę- ej ty.

Purpurowe oczy skierowały się moją stronę. Czemu ja ?

-Ja?

-Taaa…. Co z tobą chuderlaku, wyglądasz jak dziewczyna.

Wmurowało mnie.

-Cycków brakuje- wymruczał pod nosem.

-Proszę o wybaczenie, że tak Cię zawiodłem moją posturą.

-Każdy kto mnie ma cycków zawodzi mnie swoją posturą.

Prychnąłem ledwo zauważalnie.

-Pokaż nam co umiesz.

Momoi nachyliła się nad stołem. Tak, że można było oglądać bez problemu jej głęboki dekolt. Szkoda, że Momoi to Momoi. Gdyby nie była Momoi to może i bym się napalił.

Ale była Momoi.

-Co sądzicie o drugoklasistach?

-Eee… do dupy- oznajmiłem.

Włosy na karku mi się zjeżyły gdy usłyszałem dźwięk nożyczek nad uchem.

-Sądzę, że Kise-kun się spisał- usłyszałem znajomy głos.

-Tetsu! Od kiedy tu jesteś?

Niebieskowłosy chłopak stał tuż obok niego.

-Od początku. Kise-kun chodzi ze mną do klasy, chciałem zobaczyć jak się spisze.

-Nie mów, że znasz tego Barbie ?! Wygląda lepiej niż połowa dziewczyn w naszej szkole.

Dostałem z łokcia od Momoi.

-Zobaczymy co możemy z nim zrobić- na ustach Akashiego pojawił się sadystyczny uśmiech.

Aż mi się szkoda chłopaka zrobiło….


	2. Chapter 2

Od rana szukałem Tetsu. Szukałem, szukałem. A trwało to tak długo, że już dawno zapomniałem, po co go szukałem. No… nie ważne. Pójdę sprawdzić, co jego klasa przygotowała na dni otwarte.  
Znudzonym krokiem przemierzałem szkolne korytarze. Nawet nie wiem po co chodzę do tej szkoły.  
Szkoła niszczy marzenia i pasje.  
Jest jak ciężarówka, która z prędkością 120 km/h wjeżdża w przechodnia i zmiata go z ziemią. Potem cofa się i kilkukrotnie powtarza czynność, aby mieć pewność, że nic z twojej indywidualności i własnego rozumu nie zostało.  
Ale to nie koniec.  
Potem wstajesz, już jako zombiak i patrzysz na wszystko z jednej perspektywy - jeść mózgi. Nic innego dla ciebie się nie liczy. Kiedy napotykasz przeszkodę, nie myślisz, jak ją ominąć, tylko niczym skończony idiota cały czas napierasz na to samo miejsce myśląc, że sama zniknie.  
No ale dość już filozoficznych rozmyślań, jeszcze mnie głowa rozboli.  
Dotarłem wreszcie do upragnionych drzwi i otworzyłem je z rozmachem.  
Moim oczom ukazało się istne ,,niebo". Najwyżej metr ode mnie chudziutka, zgrabna dziewczyna schylała się po coś, co leżało na podłodze.  
Oo tak… Brałbym.  
Dziewczyna miała bardzo zgrabny tyłek. Poczułem ochotę, by złapać go i trochę się nim pobawić na różne sposoby. Testu nie mówił, że ma taka laskę w klasie. Zacznę do niej startować i do końca tygodnia wyląduje w moim łóżku. Zakład?  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się i zrozumiałem, jak wielki był mój błąd.  
-O żesz kurwa. Chuderlak!  
Spod blond czupryny spoglądał na mnie nowy nabytek drużyny. Jasne oczy błyszczały determinacją, ale i lekkim zirytowaniem. Z jego ust wysunął się język i powoli oblizał suche wargi.  
- Kise Ryouta.  
- Co? – spytałem oszołomiony.  
- Nazywam się Kise Ryouta.  
Ja pierdole… Przez niego prawie gejem zostałem. A to nie było coś, co znajdowało się na liście moich celów na przyszłość. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nic jednak nie mogłem poradzić na to, że chłopak miał tak kobiecą i pociągającą urodę. Oceniłem go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Ryouta ubrany był w bluzkę na ramiączkach z dużym dekoltem, dzięki któremu mogłem bezceremonialnie przyglądać się jego umięśnionej klatce piersiowej.  
Zaraz, zaraz… od kiedy ja przyglądam się czemuś co nie jest cyckami?  
Przeniosłem wzrok niżej i zacząłem podziwać jego zgrabne nogi. Posiadanie takich nóg powinno być zabronione facetom. Jeszcze kogoś zamienią w geja. I wcale nie mówię o sobie.  
Tak w ogóle, to czemu chuderlak był tak ubrany?  
- Podobam Ci się w kobiecej wersji, Aominecchi? - zapytał, mrużąc oczy. Po chwili westchnął i dodał – Przykro mi, cycków dalej nie mam.  
- Wystarczy to co je… znaczy… dlaczego jesteś tak ubrany?  
- Na dzień otwarty wszyscy faceci w naszej klasie się tak ubierają.  
Co? Serio? Zlustrowałem spojrzeniem klasę. Rzeczywiście. Mówił prawdę. Ale dlaczego tego wcześnie nie zauważyłem?  
- Jesteś zakłopotany, Aomine-kun - usłyszałem koło siebie.  
- Ku-ro-ko? – podskoczyłem lekko zdezorientowany - Od kiedy tu jesteś?  
- Od początku. – przeniosłem wzrok na niższego chłopaka i... O kurwa! Tego jeszcze nie było!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dziękuje Kocilapce za betę! **

Kuroko ubrany był w przewiewną, białą sukienkę, sięgającą mu do połowy ud. Na stopach miał beżowe pantofelki, a w jasnoniebieskie włosy wpięte były spinki z różnokolorowymi kwiatkami i gwiazdkami. Jego beznamiętny wyraz twarzy pasował do tego nowego wyglądu.  
- Osz kurwa. Tetsu…To ty?  
Niebieskowłosy chłopak złapał chudymi palcami za dolne krawędzie cienkiego materiału i patrząc to na mnie, to na Ryoutę, oznajmił:  
- Masz fetysz mężczyzn w sukienkach, Aomine-kun?  
Nie! To wcale nie było tak! Na pewno nie napalałem się na Kise.  
-Oi! Nie pierdziel, Tetsu! Po prostu ty i ten chuderlak wyglądacie jak baby!  
Chwila ciszy.  
-No co ty nie powiesz, Aomine-kun….  
Wkurzyłem się i zamachałem rękoma przed twarzą niższego chłopaka.  
- Oi! Nie nabijaj się ze mnie.  
- Aomine-kun… Wiesz, że my SPECJALNIE się tak nie ubraliśmy…  
Na wierzchu niewiniątko i mały sadysta w środku. Wybuchowe połączenie. Dla ludzi, którzy spotykają Tetsu po raz pierwszy jest on - a tu zacytuję - niesamowicie słodkim i miłym nastolatkiem. Jednak jak się go pozna, tak jak go znam. Czasem przeraża mnie bardziej niż Akashi. Czerwone nożyczki i sadystyczny uśmiech. A nie. Jednak cofam te słowa. Nic mnie nie przeraża tak, jak ten czerwonowłosy drań.  
- Aominecchi! - głos modela wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań - Szukałeś kogoś?  
- Co? Aa… tak. Chciałem sprawdzić, co klasa Tetsu przyszykowała ale... ale wygląda na to, że chyba wolałbym tego nie wiedzieć.  
- Aleś niemiły! Nie wyglądam ładnie w tym stroju ? – spojrzał na mnie tymi cholernie złotymi oczyma i zrobił minkę zbitego psa - A tak się starałem dopasować wszystko do siebie!  
- Nie pociągasz mnie w tym stroju… - oznajmiłem poważnie - Ani bez niego! Znaczy…  
- O co Ci chodzi, Aominecchi?  
- Nic…nie ważne. To ja spadam. - jak najszybciej odwróciłem się i wybiegłem na korytarz. Osz kurwa. Nigdy więcej. Nigdy więcej. A ten Kuroko będzie mnie nawiedzał w koszmarach. W świecie pełnym zielonych glonów i dźwięku ciachania nożyczkami.

Mój poziom frustracji seksualnej niedługo sięgnie apogeum. Już zapomniałem kiedy ostatnio zaliczyłem. Pewnie z dwa tygodnie temu… Koszmar… Jak udało mi się tak długo przetrwać?! W dodatku nie miałem czasu nawet wyładować swojej frustracji w żaden sposób, bo ta czerwonowłosa gnida na treningach męczyła nas tak, że po powrocie do domu kładłem się na łóżko i od razu zasypiałem. Mały, jebnięty sadysta. A w dodatku wczoraj myślałem w TEN sposób o FACECIE. A to, że nie wiedziałem, że jest to facet nie zmienia faktu, że myślałem o TYM. Co prawda nie miałem nic do gejów… A statystyki badań wykazały, że około osiemdziesiąt procent populacji świata jest tak naprawdę biseksualna, a do określenia swoich preferencji skłania nas społeczeństwo i wychowanie w domu. W sumie… czemu się ograniczać tylko do połowy populacji? Gdy tak rozmyślałem nad swoją orientacją, poczułem uderzenie i usłyszałem stłumiony jęk. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem płaską (to było pierwsze co zauważyłem) blondynkę w okularach. W rękach trzymała jakieś czasopismo.  
- Hej! Powinieneś uważać jak chodzisz! – odezwało się stworzenie. Ooo, patrzcie! To mówi!  
- Powinnaś patrzeć przed siebie jak idziesz, a nie czytać jakieś pornosy. - powiedziałem zaglądając jednym okiem do czasopisma. Zobaczyłem tam jakiegoś pół nagiego mężczyznę… zaraz, zaraz… Ja go chyba znam.  
- Oi! Kto to w tym pisemku jest? Ryouta?  
Stworzenie się nagle rozpromieniło.  
-Tak! Chodzi z nami do szkoły! Tak sławny chłopak… a jaką figurę ma! Popatrz. - otworzyła na stronie, w której jasnowłose chucherko prezentowało stroje kąpielowe.  
-Phi… jaką figurę?! Sama skóra i kości! – zaprzeczając jednak swoim słowom, wpatrywałem się w zdjęcia. Przesunąłem wzrokiem po nagiej sylwetce. Jasnowłosy były uwodzicielsko zaczesane, ukazując radosne spojrzenie chłopaka i jego szeroki uśmiech. Sesja prawdopodobnie odbywała się na plaży, a na skórze blondyna można było przyuważyć kropelki wody spływające w dół, po brzuchu aż do gumki przytrzymującej kąpielówki na biodrach mężczyzny. Cholera! O czym ja myślę?! To nie tak, że myślał teraz o tym jak chłopak wyglądał by bez kąpielówek…. Przecież nie ma powodu by o tym myśleć.  
- Nie mam czasu na tego chuderlaka. - oznajmiłem lekko się rumieniąc (w waszych snach, oczywiście) i odwracając, by odejść. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie spotkam teraz…  
- Oi! Aominecchi! – usłyszałem melodyjny głos. Otworzyłem oczy i … cholera!  
Już nigdy nie pozbędę się z głowy TEGO obrazu. Dlaczego jak patrzę na niego teraz muszę widzieć to przeklęte zdjęcie z magazynu dla napalonych nastolatek? Nie żebym sam nie czytał podobnych pisemek. Tylko, że w moich pisemkach były cycki! To co odpowiednie dla niewyżytego nastolatka. A już na pewno taki nastolatek nie powinien ekscytować się widząc swojego półnagiego przyjaciela. Chuderlak uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i pomachał mi ręką. Po raz drugi zaryzykuje stwierdzenia, że wygląda jak baba. Tylko, że tym razem nie ma na sobie sukienki. Chociaż to nie zmienia tak wiele. Chude, długie nogi, szczupła, pociągła sylwetka, jasne włosy opadające na złote oczy. Tak, złote! Jak ktoś może mieć złote oczy? Ale wracając do wyglądu Ryouty…Żeby było mało, miał nienaturalnie długie rzęsy, naturalne (chyba) i pełne usta, które zawsze wyginały się w tym szczerym, radosnym uśmiechu, którym obdarowywał wszystkich. W tym mnie. I jeszcze to ,,cchi". Myślał, że to zabawne? Albo słodkie? Tak robienie słodkich rzeczy zdecydowanie pasowało do blondyna. Jedynie cycków brakuje. Chociaż… możliwe, że cycki zniszczyły by ten cały jego wyjątkowy wygląd. Zaraz, zaraz….czy ja naprawdę o tym pomyślałem? Jak cycki mogą coś zniszczyć? No cóż…chyba nie powinienem tyle myśleć bo źle mi to wychodzi.  
- Aominecchi! Nie było Cię wczoraj na treningu! Coś się stało?  
- Nie chciało mi się. - odpowiedziałam chcąc jak najszybciej uciąć rozmowę.  
- Ahh… - zajęczał i zrobił urażoną minę - Chciałem zagrać z tobą jeden na jednego!  
On żartował, prawda? Dopiero co zaczął grać w kosza i już chciał mnie pokonać? Ale te jego oczy… Było w nich to co ceniłem w ludziach najbardziej. Determinacja i wola walki. Może mimo wszystko można go polubić? Pomijając jego brak cycków, nachalność, nadpobudliwość i tendencje do wyglądania, jak kobieta - wydawał się być całkiem interesującą osobą. Mógł wyrosnąć z niego prawdziwy koszy…  
Wzdrygnąłem się gdy nagle poczułem jego ręce na swoich ramionach.  
-Aominecchi! Aominecchi!  
A jednak nie. Cofam co mówiłem wcześniej. Jest irytujący. Nawet bardziej niż kobieta podczas okresu. -Zagrajmy razem w kosza!  
Ziewnąłem udając zmęczenie.  
-Zmęczony dzisiaj jestem.  
-Oi! Aominecchi, no! Aominecchi! Proooszę! Aominecchi! Zagrajmy! Aominecchi….  
-Heej! Stop! - Już zaczęło mi się w głowie kręcić od tego całego ,,Aominecchi" powtarzanego w kółko i kółko. Ten facet jest jak pies chcący wyjść na spacer. Spojrzałem na jego smutną minę i błyszczące oczy. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że opierał się o mnie klatką piersiową o trzymał swoje ręce na moich ramionach. Kurwa! Jak to musi wyglądać z boku. Zboku. Kheheh. Rozejrzałem się i uświadomiłem sobie, że wszyscy się nam przyglądają. Jakby nie mieli nic innego do roboty! No tak…przecież każdy zna pieprzonego modela, Kise Ryoutę.  
-Aominecchi….  
-Dobra, dobra! Tylko daj mi już spokój! – odsunąłem go od siebie i podrapałem się po głowie czując się trochę zakłopotany - Spotkajmy się po lekcjach.  
Na te słowa kilka osób stojących obok, wciągnęło gwałtownie powietrze. No co jest? O czym oni myśleli? Nie mieli swojego życia?

.*.*.*.*.

Czułem się obserwowany. Jakaś dziwna mroczna aura mnie otaczała… Wzdrygałem się po każdym kroku, niemal czując na karku czyjś oddech. Objąłem się ramionami chcąc dodać sobie otuchy. Przy uchu usłyszałem ciachanie nożyczek. _Kurwa._ Jedno słowo, a opisuje tak wiele uczuć. Szybko odskoczyłem i zajrzałem za siebie. Nikogo nie było. Nosz kurwa…Mam już schizy, że ten pieprzony sadysta mnie śledzi. Roześmiałem się nerwowo chcąc się zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie potrzebnie się denerwuje.  
-Daiki. - Jeden głos, a wywołuje tyle uczuć. Głównie negatywnych. Niemal krzyknąłem odwracając się i widząc czerwonowłosego chłopaka. Jedna osoba, a potrafi tak przerazić. Pieprzony sadysta. Jakby słysząc moje myśli, uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a w jego oczach błysnęły iskierki chorego podekscytowania. Nawet nie chcę myśleć co mu chodzi teraz po głowie. Mały, chory świat Akashiego. Pełen latających flaków, narzędzi tortur i nożyczek. Nożyczek przede wszystkim. A może jednak w większości flaków…?  
- Daiki. Słyszałem o twoim popisie.  
Uśmiech poszerzył się. Brakowało tylko ostrych wampirzych zębów i pazurów jak u strzygi. Przed oczami stanął mi obraz tak wyglądającego Akashiego. Naprawdę mu to pasowało.  
- Jakim… ahmm. Chyba wiem o co Ci chodzi… - cholerne baby i ich skłonność do plotkowania. Jakby nie miały własnego życia.  
- Masz mnie o wszystkim poinformować. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o naszym nowym diamenciku.  
- Co kur… Yyy.. Wróć. Diamenciku? Huh? A poza tym po co mam Ci o tym mówić? Przecież i tak będziesz wszystko obserwował.  
W szerokim uśmiechu błysnęły… kły? Zaraz, zaraz… to była moja wyobraźnia prawda? To musiała być moja wyobraźnia!  
-Oczywiście. Jednak i tak wszystko mi powiesz. - po tych słowach odszedł, przecinając kilka razy powietrze swoimi krwistoczerwonymi nożyczkami. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że wybrał ich kolor specjalnie.


	4. Chapter 4

Po cichu podszedłem do kraty i kryjąc się w cieniu budynku obserwowałem chłopaka napierającego na kosz. To nie tak, że jestem jakimś prześladowcą, czy coś. Po prostu ukrywam się i obserwuję blondyna. Zresztą to Kise był tym, który mnie tu zaprosił! Zaprosił… pff, jeszcze czego! On mnie molestował psychicznie i fizycznie. Po prostu wymusił to na mnie. A ja z uprzejmości i braku cierpliwości do natrętnych modeli - zgodziłem się. Postanowiłem jednak, że zanim ujawnię obecność swojej wspaniałej, dobrodusznej, mega fajnej, a zarazem skromnej osoby - poobserwuję trochę naszego pięknisia. Zarechotałbym, gdybym się nie ukrywał. Jestem jak ninja! Niewidoczny jak cień pośród mroku! Zaraz, zaraz… coś tu chyba jest nie tak. No mniejsza o to. Myślenie nigdy nie wychodziło mi najlepiej. Wróćmy do obserwowania. To mi na pewno szło lepiej. Nie żebym był jakimś chorym zboczeńcem. Mój wzrok powędrował ku chłopakowi, który raz za razem napierał na kosz. Pot spływający po twarzy, karku i obojczykach znikał za białą, luźną koszulą. Złote oczy błyszczały determinacją… Ryouta po raz kolejny wybił się i z wsadu zaliczył kosza. Chwilę wisiał na obręczy, zamykając oczy i wypuszczając powietrze. Oj, oj… Coś mi się wydaje, że nasze tlenione Barbie jest dzisiaj poddenerwowane. Widać, że działa napięcie przed miesiączkowe… ewentualnie humory kobiety w ciąży. Co jak co, ale ja nie mam zamiaru być tym, który będzie wysłuchiwał jego narzekań. Właściwie o czym można gadać z takim modelem? O tym jaki krem dobrze działa na jego cerę? Albo ile czasu zajmuje mu ułożenie tych kudłów po wstaniu? Albo, w którym ubraniu wygląda bardziej seksownie? W stroju na trening czy spoconej białej koszuli? Osz kurwa… Robi się naprawdę niebezpiecznie, kiedy puszczam wolno moje myśli. Muszę być naprawdę sfrustrowany. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zacząłem gwałcić tej kraty przede mną. Mam nadzieję, że Barbie nie będzie robić problemów. Właściwie to czemu Barbie ? Może bardziej by pasowało- Ken. Ale Ken nie ma penisa. A Kise ma? O w dupę… O czym ja myślę!? Czemu myślę o narządzie płodnym / braku narzędzia płodnego (niepotrzebne skreślić) tego cholernego modela?! Nie… zdecydowanie moje myślenie źle się kończy. Okay… Czas wyjść z cienia i oświetlić swym blaskiem śmiertelników. Patrzcie ludzie, jestem zajebisty!  
- Yo! – zawołałem do odwróconego tyłem Kise. Chłopak wzdrygnął się i odwrócił zdziwiony.  
- Aominecchi! Przyszedłeś! - powiedział uradowany, ale po chwili emocje oklapły, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie – Ale spóźniłeś się… całe dwie godziny….  
Zrobił naburmuszoną minę.  
- Ważne, że w ogóle przyszedłem, nie? No już nie mazgaj się, jak baba i daj mi tą piłkę! - blondyn wywrócił oczami i rzucił mi piłkę. No tak, spóźniłem się. Nie żebym to zrobił specjalnie, żeby go zirytować albo coś… Po prostu zdenerwowany będzie bardziej zdeterminowany. Chociaż chłopak i tak nie ma szans. Szczególnie w takim stanie, jakim jest teraz. Przepocona koszulka i mokre włosy świadczyły o intensywności i długości jego ćwiczeń. Mimo wszystko stanął w gotowości do walki z zamiarem wygrania tej potyczki. To mi się w nim podobało. Walczył do ostatniej chwili. Jeszcze z niego coś się wyciśnie. Akashi nie pozwoli zmarnować jego talentu i woli walki. Ale najpierw zrobi z niego Kena swoimi czerwonymi nożyczkami. Zarechotałem i odbiłem piłkę kilka razy o ziemię. Z złośliwym uśmieszkiem ruszyłem w stronę kosza, ale ni stąd ni zowąd jasnowłose coś zagrodziło mi drogę. Wow… nadążył? Nie no… no to czerwony pasek dla pana Ryouty (i to wcale nie ten na dupie). Zmieniłem rękę i z łatwością ominąłem chłopaka, rzucając się agresywnie na kosz. Przede mną wyskoczył Kise. Normalnie wyrósł z ziemi niczym Tetsu. Jednak zrobił to zbyt późno i nie zdążył nawet musnąć palcami piłki. Próbowałem wyhamować, jednakże nie udało mi się. Blondyn otarł się o mnie bokiem, przez co oboje znaleźliśmy się na ziemi. No tak w teorii…W praktyce to Kise leżał na ziemi, a ja na nim.  
- Aominecc….- zdążył krzyknąć, zanim został zmiażdżony przez moje wielkie, muskularne (i zajebiste) ciało. – Co ty robisz?  
- To chyba ja powinienem spytać. Więc… Co ty robisz? Przed całą szkołą wyzywasz mnie na pojedynek, a potem nie umiesz nawet minuty wytrzymać ? Oj… łamaga z ciebie, Kise.  
Blondyn zagryzł usta i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
- Jeszcze raz! Zagrajmy jeszcze raz! Tym razem mi się uda!  
A ten jak zwykle swoje.  
- Nie uda Ci się. Nie masz szans mnie pokonać .- uniosłem jedną rękę i pstryknąłem go w czoło.  
- Uda mi się, Aominecchi!  
Zaczął się wierzgać, więc złapałem jego nadgarstki i przygwoździłem go do ziemi.  
- Nie Aominecchiuj mi tutaj. Mówię Ci, że zbyt beznadziejny jesteś na kogoś takiego jak ja.  
Przez chwilę jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku, a potem zaczął ciskać we mnie gromy.  
- Aominecchi! Ja nie… - zacisnąłem mocniej dłonie na jego nadgarstkach - Ałł… Puść mnie! Ty… ał… Aomi… Ty bestio niewyżyta!  
Ooo! Tego się nie spodziewałem. Spojrzałem na niego spod uniesionych brwi. Ja? Niewyżyta bestia? Trafiłeś idealnie! Hyhyhy.  
- Wiesz, że dzikie koty gryzą się w uszy, jak się parzą? - z tymi słowami nachyliłem się i ugryzłem go lekko w ucho.  
- C… co… cooo… Co ty robisz?! – głos blondyna drżał.  
- Gryzą je żeby przytrzymać się w miejscu - oznajmiłem najnormalniej w świecie. Puściłem jego płatek ucha i podniosłem głowę. Z zadowoleniem zauważyłem, że jest cały czerwony. Poruszył głową, sprawiając, że grzywka zasłaniała jego oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się i oblizałem wargi, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.  
- Itadakimasu, Daiki. - usłyszałem lodowaty głos.  
O kurwa! Odskoczyłem od blondyna i skuliłem się w sobie. Twarz modela nadal była nienaturalnie czerwona, jednak podniósł się i zasłonił ją ramieniem. Spojrzałem z lekkim przerażeniem na czerwonowłosego kapitana drużyny. A ten tu czego? Nie żeby mi przeszkadzało, że nam przeszkodził…  
- Z całym szacunkiem dla twojego chorego niewyżycia seksualnego - po jego tonie można było jednak uznać, że owego szacunku nie było - ale jeśli nie przestaniesz molestować mojej nowej zabawki, to utnę Ci członka.  
Nowej zabawki? Członka? Kurwa… ten koleś jednak jest pojebany.  
- Kto kogo niby molestuje?! Ja tylko daje naszemu modelowi lekcję biologii!  
- Nie kłóć się Daiki bo stracisz coś co jest Ci bardzo cenne! A teraz pomóż wstać Ryoucie i odprowadź go do domu. – syknął -I pamiętaj. Żadnego molestowania.  
- A po co miałbym to robić? Podniecają mnie cycki. CYCKI. A nie chuderlawe płaskie klaty.  
- Ja tu dalej jestem, Aominecchi. - powiedział jakoś niemrawo pan- nie –mam- cycków- ale – molestował- mnie- Aomine- Daiki.  
- Taa… wiem. - ziewnąłem i skinąłem na niego ręką – Chodźże, debilu. Oczywiście jeśli Ci życie miłe…


End file.
